How to write a good story
by Sherra-Kaiki
Summary: Story just for fun. Read and review
1. Lesson 00: The Start

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own any vocaloids except the KaiKI**

* * *

><p><strong>The Start<strong>

It is a plain original days at Vocaloids mansion. Kaito sitting at the living room sofa eating his big tub of ice-cream. Miku and Meiko went out for grocery. The Kagamine twins are playing somewhere out in the garden with Gakupo & Gumi. Luka is sitting at the kitchen reading fashion magazine. The guest, Kaiki, is sighing and rolling around the kitchen and living room area.

"Ahhhh…." Sighing very hard, Kaiki rolling round (A/n: rolling girl?) the room for past one hour.

Irritated, Luka finally snap. "Baka, can you get out and go other places to cry? It's not a world end just because no one reviews your 1st fanfic."

"Luuuuukaaaaaa, you are mean~ that 1st fic is a very special fic I wrote to delicate my most favorite vocaloids. I even borrow my neesan's old account to submit it on his b'day~ Just too curious the outcome of whether people likes it or not… Since I'm bad in English….."

"Well, 1st, I'm not mean. It is YOU are irritating. Two, I'm not going to ask but since I'm not you no. 1 favorite I don't need to treat you extra nice. Third, who ask you to create your account so late you can't do story submission on the day itself. I know some people likes submitting b'day fanfic on the special day itself but wanting to create and tried to share the same date of submission? It proves further you are really a Baka who didn't read the T&C properly when sign up."

"…"

"And last but not least. Bad in English is not an excuse. Out in other fanfic world there are TONS of writer whose English is not their best language but they tried their very best doing it and shine them before uploading to readers eyes. Some even still continue to write and complete whatever stories they have without any reviews giving them. You should learn a thing or two with them."

"But you know, my English test from kindergarten till secondary I never make past 60… And I hate English even since primary school~"

"Why would that be?" Licking his ice-cream, Kaito asked suddenly.

"Well, it just because I'm the 1st person of my class, heck maybe the whole school, had actually failed on the composition test."

"Really? That bad?"

"Things turn even worst when I start secondary school, year 3. You see, teacher tried to prepare us for the 'O' levels that there is a mock exam. I had created the 1st miracle in the class rumor only best student can get in."

"Eh, that would be…" Kaito dreading on the answer Kaiki going to give.

"That is, I failed the overall test. Oral 6/10, comprehension 10/40, composition 13/50. Total score is 29/100."

"…..haha, you are joking,right?"

"Nope~ I kept having remedial classes until I got sick of it but still got the lowest of the lowest marks one can get."

"Ok, that's it. So long it is not zero marks you are not the complete hopeless baka. From today onwards you are getting special training on 'how to write a good story'." Luka suddenly declare. "With Kaito & others help."

"HUH?" both Kaito & Kaiki exclaimed.

"No huhs, buts or other excuses. From today onwards I'll be your overall in charge and until you can write stories up to my satisfactory you can't quit. And that's final." Please with the words she just said, she turned to help Meiko & Miku, who just return from the trip, leaving Kaiki going stone from her declaration.

*/*/*/*

_Baka : Stupid, idiot,_

_Neesan : elder/big sister_

_For people who are curious, the fanfic I've wrote is "The unexpected surprise" posted under Syusuke's name. It is the b'day fic for Kaito._


	2. Lesson 01: Hate! Like? LOVE!

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own any vocaloids except the KaiKI**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson One: Hate? Like? Love!<strong>

"Ok, now the lessons starts!" Lola, at the request of Luka, came and teach Kaiki today's Lesson. Finding it interesting, Miku, Rin, Len & Kaito (both guys been dragged in) joined in.

"So…. I've heard what happen and decided this would be the perfect start. From my conclusion is due to your personal _HATE_ for the language that you unable to study well…"

"I guess it holds a portion of truth in it…."

"Don't interrupt when your teacher is talking! Anyway because you hate English, and 'hate' itself is a strong word. So what you are going to do for today will be keep saying 'I Love English' 100 times to rid off the hated feeling towards it."

".." Kaiki replied, dreaded on the idea of 'loving'. "'Love' is a much stronger word than hate, and I refused with my whole heart to say it. Can we start it by 'I dislike' or 'I like' better?"

"Well, I can't see why not. Unless you can provide a very good reason I would like to stick the idea of 'love'."

"Well, first, I'm not a saint. I can't go love everything or everyone that I've put a 'hate' in. But if you ask me not to use strong negative words then I rather tell myself I only 'dislike' it." Kaiki replied slowly.

"Ok, sounds like you win. So repeat the sentence 'I like English' 500 times."

"WHAT!"

"I've told you from the start. 'To rid off the hated feeling', didn't I? So to make sure after this lesson you will grow a bit of 'like' towards English then my job will be done for today." Lola smiled happily.

_She. Is. A. Devil._ Everyone except Lola sweatdropped.

_**~after a while~**_

"I never know learning to 'like' English will be this hard." Rin complains.

"Yeah, very." Kaiki agreed. _And thanks to this I hated it even more….._

"Ne, ne. Does this applied to foods too, Lola-san?"

"Yup, it applies to everything, Miku-chan~"

"Ok, yoshi….. Kaito, Rin & Len, repeat this after me: 'I LOVE Leeks~!'"

"NANI? ARE YOU MAD(CRAZY)(SURE)?" (A/N: well, they said it at the same time, so go guess who said what XD)

"No, I ok, so just repeat after me: I LOVE LEEKS. If you don't want you can just change 'love' to 'like' like what Kaiki-san has done~ hehe."

"Eh, no Miku. What I'm trying to ask is why the HECK we should do this." Len asked.

"Yeah Miku, if you mean us to said it because of food-pickers, then Rin-chan and Len-kun need it more than me. Right?"

"Betrayer! Len's much more help than you, BaKaito!" Rin screamed, hitting Kaito using Kaiki's metal pencil-case. (A/N: Ouch)

"Well, because I got a new recipe book from Sweet Ann-san regarding different kinds of cooking method using leeks. So I decided to try it out for tonight's dinner~ As a precaution I need to hypnotize you to like leeks first." Having saying that, Miku laughed her version of an evil laugh. (A/N: Cause I got no idea how she laugh evilly)

Suddenly, Gumi barged in. "NNNNOOOOOOOO! Miku, it should be 'I Love CARROTS!' and tonight's dinner is CARROTS meal!"

"NO, it should be 'I LOVE EGGPLANTS'." Out of nowhere, Gakupo joined in the fight.

"ITS LEEKS"

"ITS CARROTS, 'COS IT HAVE BETTER NURIENTS THAN LEEKS!"

.-.-.-.-.-

Hearing this, Len whisper to people who is not involve with this fight, "I personal think that banana and orange has better nutrients than leeks or carrot."

Rin nodded her head and added, softy, "And I think Ice-cream makes the best choices as tonight dessert."

"Thanks Rin-chan, but nutrient wise it should be apple, wasn't it? Because there is an old proven saying 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'."Kaito whispered, while looking around.

"Whoa, since when BaKaito can be that clever? Amazing."

"Stop teasing me, Rin-chan. We better leave before the fight results come out. And of course if anyone still wants the 'posion' food from Miku be my guest. I don't want to end up at hospital 2nd time due to her food poisoning."

"Yeah, you are right nii-san, let's leave and prepare our tonight's dinner." As quite as a mouse, they left the room, leaving the three vocaloids to continue the meaning-less quarrel.

…_**after 30 mins**_

"EGGPLANTS, and it's final." As Gakupo declare it, a frozen tuna knocked him unconscious.

"You are all wrong. Tonight's dinner main light is TUNA. From raw to special cooking. And that's final." Luka said, clamly, while setting down her 'weapon'.

"grrrrh, this is meaning-less already, let's asked the others to vote it….huh, where is the others?"

"Rin & Kaiki had already gone shopping for tonight's ingredient and back, while Kaito & Len are getting ready for cooking. I guess they are done by the time we went down to the kitchen."

Groaning, both girls hang their heads, admitted defeat.

*/*/*/*

**Luka's mini Lesson:**

_-san: something similar to Mr, Mrs, Miss._

_-chan: a suffix to address young children; very close friends, usually used on girls. Nowdays when used on guys or boys is either out of fun or because it is cuter to sound that way, I don't know._

_-kun: similar usage like –chan, but used on guys & tomboys more often._

_Nii-san: older/elder brother_

_Go GOOGLE it if still don't understand. _


	3. Lesson 02: What is the difference?

Kaiki: hoho, IdiditididitLuka! My 1st review! And also a story alert!

Luka: Yeah yeah, but that doesn't mean your lessons ends here. It is just a start and still barely meet my target of reviews.

Kaiki: eh… may I humbly know what is your target Luka-neesama?

Luka: 1000reviews. So to rule over the whole fanfiction world. Mwahahaha.

Kaiki: (O_O)||| She is joking right? Anyway thank you pinkalicious101 for the ultra short review which really brightens my whole day. I will survive the whole lesson even she had 2000 lesson planning just for me(joking) \(^w^)/ Enjoy~

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own any vocaloids and they belong to their respective companies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson Two: What is the difference?<strong>

It is the same lazy afternoon with one difference: the music room for songs practice had become a mini classroom, with Kaiki, Miku, Rin, Len and Gumi be the students of the day and Leon as the English teacher. Leon is reading some papers with a help of a language translator.

"Hmmm…. You did write good stories for your Chinese language that your teacher graded it quite high. Even I'm also impressed the way of composing it. So I think the likely reason from failing English composition would be the level of writing that your teacher cannot accept. You see, once you enter to collage but your way of expression is like a primary kid, or kindergarten as the worst case scenario, its no wonder that your teacher fails you."

"Oh…. Good analyzing Leon-san!" Gumi said.

"So what should we do? I think the last lesson is not improving his mood of studying." Len said.

"Even reading his favorite 'Harry Potter' books still did done any good _significant _improvement too…. Was he retard or something?" Rin pouted.

"…guys… since when you have decided to become the X-rays of my life?"

"Come on Kaiki, we are trying to help you too… don't you want your lesson getting some results? I'm sure Luka also hope you can get more confidence as time goes by…"

"Grrr, fine you win. So what should I do now?"

"Well, since you like reading and had read quite a number of works, regardless of languages, I suggest you compare some of your favorite works with a few fanfiction authors works and see their style of writing. Sometimes it will help once you recognize the common points of writing."

"Like what? Please give me more examples please? I need more help 'cos like Rin said _.RETARD_." Having saying it, he give a dead glare at Rin.

"Well, it not as hard as you think. Like your favorite book series 'Harry Potter' for startup example, which POV (point of view) you think this author used?"

"Main character pov?" Miku suggested.

"Yes, and also in the third party accounting, meaning instead she uses 'I' in a more define way to tell you it's Harry's pov, she uses 'he'. But from here you can see the whole world, his thinking, reaction are all related his pov. At the very least, you need to understand the different usage of POVs before we move on to your grammars and spellings. Otherwise your story will become very messy and hard to understand."

"Ok…. So was it like this:

Miku POV

Oh today Leon-san is reading Kaiki's old works while me, Kaiki, Rin, Len & Gumi are waiting for him to start."Miku said.

"Well, you got it somehow now…."

"Ne ne, how about this:

Rin POV

Today, before lessons starts, I have to drag retard & shorta to help me a new trick I'm going to do without getting caught by the 'dinosaur'. Who always goes 'raarara' & 'rrrooaras' & 'owowow'. Everytime Rin-chan will always prepare new game ideas to play with dinosaur, which she always ending up yelling 'RRIIIIINNNN' and chases us around…"

"…..I seriously have no idea what you are trying to say now"

* * *

><p><em>Who is the dinosaur Rin's talking about? Make a guess!<em>


	4. Lesson 03: Big words, Small words

Kaito: Kaiki would like to say sorry for the ultra late up-date for his loyal readers and *pulls out a note* He would like to thank **pinkalicious101** for the review once again and he will continue to make more improvements. So enjoy the lessons and btw they are just for fictional purposes, not the actual real guidance for story making.

**DISCLAMIER: Kaiki2012 do not own any vocaloids and they belong to their respective companies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 3: Big words, Small Words<strong>

"Your use of vocabulary is very limted." Leon said, while checking Kaiki's homework.

"Well, it can't be help." Sulking, he looked away. After the last lesson Leon had gave him an assignment to do. And he felt _bored_. Bored because Miku has gone of her singing session, Len and Kaito has some new songs and PVs to record, and of all vocaloids who is free to accompany him is Rin, the cute devil who call him retard recently. (A/N: no, I don't hate Rin at all, honest.)

"Why? What do you mean by 'can't be help?' Look, like this 'clever' word. Instead of writing 'very clever', 'extreme clever', 'ultra, super clever' etc, the alternative use would be 'prodigy', 'intelligent', or the most, easiest (to you) spell word 'gifted'. Or you can use the Dictionary with thesaurus to help too."

"Well, that's because those on how to use, what it's mean, are too _chimiology _for me to know, or even understand."

"Chimi….what" Confused, Rin stare at him. Even Leon also surprise on hearing this word.

"Chimiology, literaty 'words too big to understand'. Get it?" Continue to sulk, Kaiki thought, _why today lesson had to be no KAITO again…. At least he is more fun to get along…. Carp, thinking of him makes me want some ice-cream right NOW._

"Ohhhh, 'words too big to understand'. I know, wait a sec." Rin ran out of the room, and as fast like a wind she dashed back. "Here, hope this helps you to understand better." Holding up a thick dictionary book, she passed it to Kaiki.

"Wow, Rin. I never thought you can be so sweet to him too." Leon remarked, amused by the action.

"Because if this lesson goes well, we got the chance to eat Kai-nii's cooking! That's what he said before going out."

"Thanks Rin, I thoroughly appreciate it…" Touched, he opened out the book to see how special this dictionary is going to help him until…. He realize the words are in _fine_ printed.

"Rin. I'm already wearing specs. And the words are still too small for me to read. How is it going to help my work?"

"Then it's time to change a new one. Anyway you said words too big you can't understand, so that means if is in small, printing words then you can understand better, right?" Looking as cute as possible, she pouted.

On hearing it, Kaiki faceplamed while Leon laughing away.

* * *

><p>Kaiki: Hi, I'm back from my holiday recently and although I mention in my other fic that I only upload during weekends but seeing I done it early so just share with your and enjoy~<p>

Btw the word 'Chimiology' doesn't exist. It is a word invent by my sister's classmate during ITE times (go google what is ITE, anyway Singaporeans should know better) and I inverted the spelling. The word comes from the slang word 'chim' as in hard, or difficult terms to know/understand while '-ology' as in the knowledge of (the word –ology does exist). So some smart-alck people in ITE decided to use 'Chimiology' to define as 'a very hard to understand knowledge'. It is common widely use during my Sister batch only so it is not surprising that there are people don't know about it yet. =P I got the word idea from her ages ago when chatting about vocaloids that somehow she bring out this word. I found it extremely interesting to add into my story and now I got the chance to use it finally ^w^

Pls really read and review. I'm begging it. _I scared to see that after 6 chapters on my other fic that I only got one review so far and this fic is going to be the same._


	5. Lesson 04: Where are We?

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own any vocaloids and they belong to their respective companies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 4: Where are we?<strong>

Tapping her foot impatiently, she looked at her watch again. "He is late…I swear he must be stopping somewhere for his ice-cream again." Taking out her i-phone, she made a call to that person.

After a few rings he picked up the phone. "Hello Lola, what's up? Are you going to be late? I'm already waiting at the place you ask me to go." He replied.

Feeling a vein on her forehead, Lola yelled at him, "What the heck? I'm already standing here for half an hour and I still see no sign of you! I told you to wait 'In front of KCS where you can see the fountain' so WHERE THE LIVING HELL ARE YOU AT NOW KAITO!"pausing a while to catch her breath, she continued, "I told you I'll treat you ice-cream if you help me for this flavor but if this is your late excuse then you can forget the whole thing."

"But I'm already at the KCS shop! And it's a place I can see the fountain too! And according the SMS you send me this morning it said the place is at street no.3, so I'm already waiting here for at least an hour! Are you sure you had send me the right address?"

"…you said 'street no.3'?" Feeling a dreadful feeling she quickly grabbed her bag and stood up. Fibbling the contents inside her bag she found the thing she is looking for-the catalogue of the newly open shop, Korean Culture Shop, aka KCS. Reading the paper she found that she had read and send the wrong information to him. In the paper there is a street no.3, which is the headquarters of the shop, while the place she wanted to go, now having special discounts on men's department, is at street _no.33_…..

"…..So what happen next, Mariam? Did Kaito-nii manage to go to the actual place?" Len asked, out of curiosity.

"Well, of course. And barely make it in time before the discount ends. So Lola still manages to buy the present for her dear boyfriend."

"So….why nii-san is all beat-up?" Looking at the armchair, where Meiko is treating Kaito's injures, who is having a bruised cheek and a black-eye.

"Well…let's just say he got an unlucky day and Lola got to give him more than Ice-cream now." She smiled, concluding the story…

_*flashback*_

Spending almost an hour and half, Kaito managed to reach to the actual place. However he never realized someone is following him.

Red eyes, he looked at how happy Lola was when she saw Kaito. Looking like a pair of couples, she chose some accessories for him, which he smiled gently at her, while picking them. Fist crutched tightly, he went at beat him the moment they left the shop. "I treat you like my buddy! Why are you stealing my girlfriend!" He cried, while sending down another punch. It was just luck by Kaito's side that Big Al is around to stop the jealous guy. And only when Lola passed the gift to him he realized he wronged Kaito, in an unfair way.

_*end of flashback*_

"…So what is this story has to do with my lesson of the day?" Kaiki asked, while passing some bandages to Meiko.

"The moral of this story is, don't mix up the locations and places when you do a description writing on that area. You might not want to send your readers to the wrong locations, do you?" Winked at her, she smiled secretively.

* * *

><p>Wanna to make a guess on Lola's BF? There is no right or wrong answer anyway….<p> 


	6. Lesson 05: Mmm… Icecream…

**DISCLAMIER: I do not own any vocaloids and they belong to their respective companies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lesson 5: Mmm….. Ice-cream…..<strong>

"Aww, my head hurts…."

Holding his favorite cup of ice-cream, Kaito look over to Kaiki's homework. "Descriptions… it shouldn't be that hard. Try doing it using your favorite items or food should able to pass Luka's expectations."

"That's easy for you to say… why don't you give me an example to it! Aww….I've been pounding over it for 2 hours but still up for nothing….."

"Hmm…ok, then I use my ice-cream as an example for you, was it ok?"

"Anything, just give me some god-damn-good-idea and get this done and over!"

"Haha, then I start now, so listen carefully." Sounding like a teacher, he starts, "Well, I love ice-cream because it comes in many different flavors, like a colorful dreams."

Nodding his head, Kaiki wait for him to continue.

"Like dreams, it can be bitter-sweet like dark chocolate flavor. If you like to have a taste of refreshing I'll recommend peppermint flavor. When you take one small scoop and place it in your mouth, letting this frozen, sweet treats to melt in your tongue, you can felt its flavorful taste dancing inside. And also…."

"Stop stop STOP! I don't wanna to hear anymore!"

"But why Kaiki, I thought you need help on your homework…"

"Never mind that. You have make me mouth drooling and snacks craving already. Let's us go to the nearest ice-cream shop and take a break. Seriously, my brain gonna to explode under all this lesson stress."

"OK!"

Outside of Kaiki's room, Rin, Miku & Len saw what happen inside. "Seriously, if coming to ice-cream descriptions, no one can beat nii-san for it. Say how much did the ice-cream seller pay him to get extra customers for him?"

"Len, I don't know about it but anyone craving for the frozen sweet treats right now? I feel like eating it right now and here."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Kaito's simple description can made Kaiki gone crazy about it. What about you readers?<p> 


End file.
